Good Vibrations
by Boone-spn
Summary: J2 Jared se masturba pensando en Jensen... cuando esta en ello Jensen llama por teléfono...


Título: Good Vibrations  
Autora: Boone  
Estado: Oneshot (con presiones externas para k haga 2ª parte)  
Pairing: Jared  
Resumen: Jared se masturba pensando en Jensen  
Advertencias: Si las digo esto pierde la gracia.  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y no obtengo beneficio económico alguno por esto

**Good Vibrations**

Nunca pensé que llegaría a hacer esto. Ahora sentado en el sofá, mientras miro la serie, me río del momento en que pasé por delante de esa tienda. Tan pronto como entré me arrepentí de haber tenido esa idea... y todo por su culpa. Esa maldita serie me estaba llevando a la perdición y todavía quedaba mucho, a penas estábamos a mitad de la cuarta temporada.

Miré la bolsa y suspiré... ¡En que coño estaba pensando! Por suerte la bolsa era negra y no se veía su contenido porque de ser así me habría muerto de vergüenza... Abrí la puerta de casa y dejé la bolsa sobre la mesita. Me quité el abrigo y fui a la nevera para ver qué había de cenar... Normalmente Jensen se encarga de hacer la compra. Es más organizado, yo soy un desastre y acabo llenando el carro de "porquerías" según Jen, es decir, ricas chucherías.

La nevera estaba medio vacía pero aún quedaban varios sandwich vegetales. Cogí una cerveza y me llevé los bocadillos al sofá. Estaban buenos... Vale, comestibles...

Jensen siempre cocina, y es todo un manitas. Estoy acostumbrado a comer comida más elaborada y esos sandwich no es que sean de lo mejorcito. En cambio la cerveza esta bien fría... sabe a gloria.

No paré de mirar esa opaca y negra bolsa durante toda la cena... no se cómo he llegado a esos extremos... y todo por culpa de sus brillantes ojos verdes... de esa preciosa boca que tiene... de esas adorables pecas... de ese cuerpo... ese culo... ¡Joder! ¡Qué calor! Me quité la camiseta y me levanté a por la bolsa. Con las tijeras corté el borde de plástico para poder abrirlo y me volví a sentar en el sofá. Dejé las cosas a un lado y encendí el DVD... Jensen había dejado los capítulos de la serie puestos, le gusta mirarlos conmigo en el sofá... nos reímos mucho.

Puse el primero que pillé y lo primero que vi fue a Dean saliendo del Impala con ese aire de cazador..._ ¡Oh Jen!_... Bajo mi mano lentamente hasta mis pantalones acariciando, los desabrocho y bajo la cremallera poco a poco mientras miro atentamente a Dean coqueteando con la camarera. Río al ver la cara de enfado de Sam... No lo pude evitar, me puse muy celoso en esa escena y la tuvimos que repetir hasta la saciedad.

Cuelo mi mano dentro agarrando mi erección y acariciándola con fuerza. "¡Oh Jensen!"... lo que me gustaría que me lo hicieras tú... "¡Oh sí! ¡Joder!" Muerdo mi labio y clavo la mirada en la pantalla mirando a Dean con esa camiseta tan ajustada... ¡Qué tortura de hombre!

Sí, soy gay y quiero tirarme a mi compañero de reparto... pero es algo que no puedo controlar... Jensen esta echo para el pecado. Gimo y tiemblo moviendo las caderas contra mi mano mientras miro esas pequeñas gotitas perladas saliendo de la hendidura, mojándome la mano al presionar la punta. Tanteo el sofá hasta encontrar el bote de lubricante y echo un poco en mi mano que vuelve a trabajar duro sobre mi polla, ahora deslizándose suavemente.

Con la otra mano cojo "eso" del sofá y lo miro atentamente... joder... es grande... si Jensen iba en serio al decir que la tenía así... _¡Santo Dios!_

¿Tan desesperado estaba para comprarme un consolador? Y encima pregunté ya por ese tamaño exacto... sólo para saber cómo se sentiría tener a Jensen dentro...

Vuelvo a lubricar mis dedos y los dirijo a mi entrada. La acaricio y suspiro, joder... esta muy caliente. Meto un dedo y hago pequeños círculos dentro dilatando el esfínter para colar otro dedo... _ohdios_... podría estar así horas... masturbándome pensando en él hasta caer rendido. Por suerte esta noche tiene una cena y no va a pasar por casa hasta la madrugada, así que tengo tiempo más que de sobra. Meto un tercer dedo y siseo, joder... cómo se nota la abstinencia... estoy demasiado estrecho...

Los dedos se deslizan con facilidad buscando mi próstata, pero no puedo esperar a sentir ese maldito aparato vibrando dentro de mí, así que saco los dedos y agarro el consolador con mi mano, lubricándolo bien. Lo coloco en la entrada y presiono ligeramente metiendo la punta. Me siento extraño con eso abriéndose paso en mi interior pero me pone muy caliente pensar que así es la polla de Jen... Que es él el que me llena y me hace gemir de ese modo.

Me estremezco y gimoteo cuando esta totalmente dentro, esa presión es enloquecedora, odio reconocerlo pero estar haciendo esto me pone cachondo. "Jensen... ohdios... sí" lo sacó y lo vuelvo a meter acelerando el ritmo poco a poco, sin poner el vibrador todavía... quiero disfrutarlo al máximo. Joder, golpeo mi próstata una y otra vez... mis músculos lo aprietan y se contraen y empiezo a temblar sin remedio... "¡¡¡Joder!!! ¡¡Oh dios mío!! ¡¡¡Jen!!!" Me corro gimiendo mientras veo como el semen mancha mi pecho y mi vientre. Respiro profundamente intentando calmarme... joder... ni siquiera he encendido el vibrador y ya me he corrido solo de imaginar a Jensen encima de mí penetrándome a un ritmo rápido con embestidas duras mientras susurra mi nombre...

Aún noto el vibrador dentro, me muerdo el labio y lo saco poco a poco para volverlo a hundir en mí una y otra vez. Poco a poco se me pone dura de nuevo. Esta vez si que enciendo el vibrador. _¡Oh sí!... ¡Joder!..._ se esta moviendo dentro... un gruñido se escapa de mi garganta cuando lo entierro profundo y roza mi próstata... Se me nubla la vista y muevo las caderas para tratar de enterrarlo más profundo.

¿Qué? ¡Mierda! El móvil... lo cojo y contesto decidido a decir que llamen más tarde, no me importa quien sea, ahora estoy ocupado.

-Hola Jay... –saluda Jensen alegremente. _Mierda_... _mierda_... el vibrador aún sigue funcionando, haciéndome gemir bajito, mientras su voz suena al otro lado de la línea... eso lo único que hace es excitarme todavía más. Sujeto el móvil con la mano izquierda y con la derecha sigo metiendo y sacando el vibrador, lentamente.

-Hola Jeeen... –_mierda_... se supone que era un saludo, no un gemido.

-¿Eh tío estas bien? –pregunta extrañado.

-S...s...si – respondo poco convencido... no se si estoy bien o en el cielo... cualquiera de las dos cosas se queda corta... _joder_. Es que si me habla así... suave con esa voz mientras mi mano no para de meter y sacar esa polla de mi culo... ¡si es que es como si estuviera follando con él! – ¿Q-Quée tal la cenaa?

-¿En serio estas bien? Tío tienes la voz muy ronca... Bueno, la cena pues nada bien, en un rato estaré en casa, llamaba para avistare que estoy de camino.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –grito al rozar mi próstata de nuevo.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Qué estarás haciendo que no quieres que vea, eh? –pregunta con sorna- ¡Ah! Ya lo sé... ¡estas viendo porno! –dice riendo.

-No... n-no es verdad –digo antes de aplastar el móvil contra mi pecho para amortiguar el sonido de un gemido.... Jensen ha dicho porno... _dioooss_....

-Que sí tío... y lo entiendo yo también lo hago a veces. Si hasta hay días que me masturbo mirando porno mientras duermes... no te preocupes, es natural. –dice tranquilamente.

-Mmmm....ya.... ¡sí!... lo-lo sé... –digo entre gemidos. No volveré a dormir en la vida. Me quedaré toda la noche fingiendo dormir para poder ver a Jen masturbarse mientras ve porno.

-Tío... que acabas de gemir –susurra Jensen con la voz ronca. _Oh Dios..._ ese tono... gimoteo sin poder evitarlo al notar ese tono oscurecido de su voz...- Jay... te estas... ¡Joder! ¡Te estas haciendo una paja mientras hablas conmigo! - _Vale... sí era cierto..._

-Tú has llamado cuando estaba en ello... así que no te quejes... –digo sin esconder mis gemidos... ¿no dice que es natural? ¿Pues para que ocultarlo? Joder cada vez que dice algo gimo más fuerte, me es imposible parar...

-Sí...s-si... pe-pe-perooo... –gime al escuchar un gruñido por mi parte. Me encanta como suena su voz nerviosa y ronca... _Ojalá estuviera aquí_.- Ya está déjeme aquí mismo –dice, pero estaba seguro que eso no iba por mi ya que enseguida escuché una voz masculina diciendo unos números y de repente pasos muy rápidos y una respiración agitada. Jensen estaba jadeando... _¡Joder!_

-Jeeeen... ¿dónde... d-dónde estás?- pregunto asustado por que ya estuviera cerca de casa.

-En la puerta Jay... córrete... quiero verlo... –dice colgando el teléfono

La puerta se abre y Jensen entra acercándose a mí. Mi mano acelera el ritmo y me corro lloriqueando mientras Jensen se arrodilla ante mí.

-Jay... ¡Joder!...... Hace meses que te oigo gemir mi nombre en la ducha, o en la cama cuando crees que estoy enfrascado en el partido de fútbol... lo se, Jay... pero tú parece que no captas las indirectas de ninguna manera... ¿nunca me has oído gemir tu nombre en mitad de la noche?

- N...n...no....yo –tartamudeo... _Oh dios mío...._Mira la televisión y ve los capítulos de la serie.

-¿Te masturbas viendo la serie? –susurra cerca de mi oreja, lamiendo mi lóbulo – Que pervertido... me gusta...

Gira la cara y me besa metiendo la lengua en mi boca y bajando la mano hacia el vibrador. Lo saca para enterrarlo de nuevo en mí con fuerza.

-¿Listo para otro asalto? –pregunta mordiendo mi cuello. Gimo como respuesta y me abrazo a él.

**FIN **


End file.
